


Spare

by emalilly23



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Halloween, Jack gets really attached to the bunny costume, M/M, Selfies, costume play, puck bunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8787019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emalilly23/pseuds/emalilly23
Summary: Bitty sends pics of his Puck Bunny costume to Jack. Jack insists on seeing it next time Bitty comes over.





	

 

Late Halloween night, after everyone had fallen asleep either in their rooms or somewhere on the floor, Jack and Bitty were skyping. Bitty had changed out of his puck bunny costume, but not before sending Jack a few choice selfies.

 

*\\_                            _/*

 

_Bitty might have been slightly tipsy once he got back to his room, but he knew what he wanted to do. He stood in front of his mirror and took a picture of his costume. Slowly, Bitty started to undo his costume and trailed his fingers down his chest. He flipped camera modes so he could take selfies. Biting his lip, Bitty took a photo of his bare chest and sent it to Jack. He moved his hand further down his stomach until his fingers grazed over his cock. Moving his phone down, he snapped a picture of his hand underneath the fabric at his hips. Turning around, Bitty shrugged arched out his butt and took full body photo from the mirror. Bitty moved to his bed and laid down. Positioning the ears just right, Bitty grabbed his selfie stick and raised his phone high above him. Jack had laughed when Bitty first got it, but soon learned about it full potential. Angling it just right, Bitty caught a photo of him playing with his cock. He undid the last button and revealed his cock. Moving his hand up and down it the shaft, he snapped a few more pictures. Eventually, Bitty took his legs out of the shorts but kept his head in the bunny hood. Pulling his knees to his chest, Bitty exposed himself for the camera. His hand shuffled to his bedside drawer and pulled out his mini bottle of lube. He uncapped it and squirted a tiny bit onto his fingers. Reaching down, he pressed his fingers against his hole. When he remembered, he pushed the button on the bottom of his selfie stick to take photos. It didn’t take long for Bitty to work himself open. With his cock hard against his chest, Bitty planted his feet on his bed while keeping his knees bent. He pumped his cock hard and fast until he came all over his chest. His final picture was of him with white stripes across his chest looking dazed._

 

*\\_                            _/*

 

“Bitty,” Jack whined. “God I wish I was there.”

 

“So do I. I’ll come down next weekend. I promise.”

 

“You better bring that puck bunny suit.”

 

“Honey I’ll wear it under my clothes if you like.” Jack groans in response.

 

“But god those pictures you sent earlier. Are you sure you can’t take more?”

 

“Jack, it’s three in the morning. You have a morning practise today. You need to sleep.”

 

“Goodnight Bits.”

 

“Goodnight Sweetheart.” The laptop screen closed and the connection between them was lost. It wouldn’t be too long before they saw each other again.

 

*\\_                            _/*

 

Jack picked Bitty up at the train station. Though it was only early November, Bitty was bundled up in a thick jacket and scarf.

 

“Bud, it’s not...”

 

“Don’t. You. Dare. Say. ‘It’s not cold out.’ Three winters up here and I’m still still not used to the weather.” Bitty huffed and crossed his arms.

 

“Well,” Jack chuckled. “You’ll warm up soon enough.

 

Jack put the key in the lock and turned it. Once they were inside the apartment, Jack lifted Bitty’s butt and Bitty’s legs wrapped around Jack’s waist. Still kissing, they navigated to Jack’s room. Jack loomed over Bitty on the bed and attacked his neck. Slowly, he undid the top of the bunny costume until Bitty’s chest is visible. Bitty’s hands rested on Jack’s broad chest. Leaning back, Jack took Bitty’s legs and separated them.

 

Looking at Bitty straight in the eyes, Jack moaned, “I wanna fuck you. In the costume.”

 

“I don’t see how,” Bitty started. Jack leaned over to the side table and pulls out a pair of scissors.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll buy you a new one. May I?” Jack gestured to Bitty’s ass. Nodding slowly, Bitty got onto all fours with his butt high in the air, his forehead resting on the mattress. Using his fingers as a guide, Jack teased Bitty’s hole through the fabric. Bitty moans at the touch. Once he’s found the spot, he carefully cuts a hole in the bunny suit. Once the hole was big enough, he grabbed the bottle of lube on the side table and started to finger Bitty. Jack teased him open until he looked ready. Bitty moaned at the lose of Jack’s fingers.

 

Bitty kneeled at the head of the bed, facing the headboard. Jack loomed above him, his cock nudging Bitty’s entrance. Bracing his hands against the headboard, Jack pushed himself in.

 

“God, it’s been too long.” Jack whispered bottoming out against Bitty.

 

“Jack,” Bitty moaned. “Please.” Jack started moving. Increased his speed, he slapped against Bitty’s ass.

 

“Jack, I think…” Jack stopped and pulled out slowly. Bitty moaned at the loss. Kissing Bitty’s shoulder blades, Jack slowly reentered Bitty. Jack took his time moving in and out.

 

Bitty had had enough. “Jack...please.” Jack withdrew himself from Bitty’s ass. He flipped Bitty over onto his back. A hungry look in his eyes told Bitty that this was no where near over. Standing up on the floor, Jack scooped Bitty up by the ass, spreading his cheeks apart and impaling himself in Bitty. Bitty’s arms circled around Jack’s neck to keep him steady. Seeing Bitty fall apart in the bunny costume ignited a fire within Jack. Thrusting his hips like he’d never thrust before, he made Bitty bounce around in his arms. His floppy ears pointing in every direction and his dick mimicking them. Lowering them back to the bed, Jack grabbed Bitty’s cock and started pumping it.

 

“Cum for me Bits.” Hot cum sprayed out of Bitty’s cock all over his stomach and the bed sheets. Jack was still buried in Bitty’s ass. He could feel it clench around his own cock as Bitty fell apart. Jack didn’t stop pumping until he was sure nothing more could come out.   

   

Removing hi hand from Bitty’s cock, Jack grabbed Bitty’s waist and started thrusting into him again. Moaning, Jack came in Bitty’s ass. Careful not to let any spill, he reached under the bed and grabbed Bitty’s favourite plug. Covering it lightly with lube, Jack brought it to Bitty’s entrance. Bitty opened up as Jack eased it in. He caught any spare cum that leaked out on his fingers. Bitty leaned forward to suck on them and Jack’s cock. Wanting to taste every last drop he could get.

 

They fell back onto the bed. Bitty’s head on Jack’s chest. “Well I say that was a good compromise for you not being there last weekend.”

  
“Indeed it was Bits. But you may need more than a spare suit.”


End file.
